


Sudden Lust

by PeripateticAO3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BL, Boys' Love, Comedy, Helping each other out, High school affair, Humor, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Struggling with Sexuality, Yaoi, helping hand, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeripateticAO3/pseuds/PeripateticAO3
Summary: Kyungsoo hides in the school's restroom to jerk off and Jongin joins him.





	1. X

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on AFF but I've decided to cross-post most of my stories to Ao3

Lips pressed under his chin, eyelashes fluttering softly against his jaw. An arm circled him around his waist, pushing his loose sweatpants off of him from behind. Kyungsoo moaned and closed his eyes when he felt teeth biting his earlobe carefully. He tilted his head backward and let the other person dominate his body. Sinful hands caressed his naked torso and his insides vibrated with excitement. Kyungsoo bit his lip and let his fingers explore the figure in front of him. They wandered from a firm abdomen to a big, pulsing- 

 

Kyungsoo woke up panting, room spinning from the sudden blood-rush to his head. The grey T-shirt he used as pajamas was sticky and covered in sweat.  

 

”Not again.” He said to himself, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. 

 

_**You have to stop dream things like that Kyungsoo. It’s not** _ **okay** _**.** _

 

It was too hot beneath the sheets. With a kick, they landed on the floor by the foot side of the bed. He quickly glanced over his body and realized just how much his wet dream had affected him. 

 

_**Oh shit.** _

 

He was torn between trying to calm down and think about something that would turn him off or take care of it before getting prepared for school. But before Kyungsoo could even decide a familiar horn screeched from the street outside his parent’s house. His eyes widened in panic. Curses and insults flew all over his room while he threw on the first pair of clothing that came into view. He took his backpack and ran outside, completely forgetting his jacket and his shoes barely hung onto his feet. The bus driver started the engine and closed the door right before Kyungsoo made it to the stop. He banged frantically on the window of the bus door and after a couple of hectic seconds the driver let him step inside the vehicle. 

 

”You’re late.” The old man said behind the wheel. 

 

”Sorry.” Kyungsoo bowed and hurried to take his seat at the very back. 

 

He put his backpack beside him and leaned back in his seat. With a deep breath, he tried to calm down, rapidly fixing his attire so he wouldn’t attract weird glances. Once he started to relax flashes of his dream swept across his mind and it made him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Kyungsoo crossed his legs trying to hide his semi-hard bulge and disguised the situation by looking out the window casually. With his right arm he reached out for his backpack and slowly placed it on top of his thighs. 

 

When the bus arrived at its final destination Kyungsoo waited patiently for everyone else to hop off before he did. He tried to walk as discreetly as possible with his backpack covering his front. It looked weird when paying attention to it, but luckily he wasn’t one of the popular boys in school. 

 

During first period Kyungsoo really tried to relax and think of boring or disgusting things that would make his prolongated morning-wood less visible. He tried concentrating on the formulas and equations displayed on the whiteboard in front of him, but none were to any use. His dream kept invading his mind and diverted him from the real problem. He tried to pry the images out of his head, but even thought his mind knew it was inappropriate his body couldn’t help but feel attracted to the idea of some erotic relief. He felt himself growing harder. Kyungsoo crossed his legs again just to realize it had been a _bad_ idea.

 

It felt like tiny electric shocks had been pulsed through his lower body and out to his limbs, making him jump slightly in the chair all of a sudden.  

 

”Is something wrong Kyungsoo?” A strong male voice echoed in the classroom.

 

”No, sir. Not at all.” He answered the teacher while holding his breath. The older male gave him a questioningly look, but nonetheless ignored him the rest of the lesson. 

 

After that, Kyungsoo became hyper-aware that his erection had been more prominent than what he had expected. The thought of it made him sweat profusely down his back as the fear of getting caught grew drastically. 

 

Just as the bell rang Kyungsoo took all of his stuff and hurried to the restroom knowing that the only solution to his problem was to actually deal with it. As soon as he entered the restroom he looked briefly at the stalls and noticed that they all were unlocked and ajar, which meant he was alone. 

 

_**Perfect.** _

 

He closed the door behind him and walked over to one of the stalls, leaving his backpack by the toilet, when an idea popped up in his head. 

 

_**What if I locked the restroom door?** _

 

It would definitely prevent anyone from interrupting him and he’d be more in private. 

 

_**But how?** _

 

His gaze wandered over all the surfaces in the room, looking for something that could help him secure his hiding spot. A bright yellow ’CAUTION: Wet floor’ sign in the corner on the floor caught his eye and a brilliant idea lit up like a lightbulb in his head. Kyungsoo made his way over to the sign and tore it apart by unfolding it, making it look like an oblong, yellow, plastic board. The corner of his lips tugged slightly upwards when he put the yellow sign against the restroom door, right below the handle, realizing that his idea might just have worked. Nevertheless, he tried pulling the handle down to make sure the door wouldn’t open. Luckily it didn’t. 

 

With a knowing smile, he let himself relax. His fingers wandered down his clothes and unbuttoned his pants slowly, taking in the moment. He made his way towards the stall where he had left his backpack and leaned against one if the walls. Jerking off standing up was one of Kyungsoo’s guilty pleasures, but he didn’t want to stand outside of the stalls out in the open just in case someone actually managed to get inside. Although, the feisty and rebellious part of him had left the stall door wide open. 

 

One of his hands pushed down his boxers just enough for his erection to be freed. The other one made it’s way up underneath his shirt, caressing his nubs gently. He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around the base of his member. With a shaky breath, Kyungsoo let his hand glide up and down his length slowly. He gradually increased the speed, fingertips pressed against his left nipple as he pumped himself harder. After a couple of strong strokes he started to feel like it wasn’t enough to satisfy his needs – So he stopped to spit in his palm and let the wet substance work as lubricant. A moan escaped his lips when he let his thumb caress the head of his cock gently while jerking himself off. He repeated the action and felt his body flinch in arousal. Kyungsoo groaned and decided to not hold back on his moans but instead keep the volume down a bit. His head lulled back in pleasure, jaw hanging slightly open. Multiple moans emerged from the back of his throat and it made his member twitch in excitement. 

 

Suddenly he felt something soft but strong pressed against his mouth and his eyes flared open in panic. Kyungsoo was met with a pair of dark eyes staring back at him intensely. Equally as dark hair was hanging messily just above the blown-out pupils and the lips, that were pressed together lightly, were almost as plump as his own. His eyes graced rapidly over the body in front of him and concluded in his mind that it was a male student who had somehow walked in on him in that particularly embarrassing state. The stranger raised his index finger to his own lips and shushed him, slowly letting his other hand go from Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

 

The guy was taller than him. Broader shoulders, tanner skin and beautiful complexion. He seemed to be about his age, give or take a year. Kyungsoo could smell the faint fragrance of a perfume mixed with sweat – Probably his own. He was so entranced by the other’s looks that it took a solid moment for him to finally realize that he was very much flashing the guy completely. In response, a crimson blush heated up his entire face. He hurriedly tried to tuck his privet parts away and zip up his pants when the stranger grabbed his arms and pushed them against the plastic wall. 

 

”Wait.” The brunette said, uncertainty lingering in his voice. ”I can… I can help you out with that... If you want.”

 

_**What?** _

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed questioningly, his brain not functioning like it should and therefore not fully taking in the other’s words.

 

”I mean…” The guy hesitated. ”We could help each other out.” He said while letting go of his arms slowly

 

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, confused as to what the other meant and why he was even contemplating such an intimate interaction. The other male seemed to notice and looked down briefly. Kyungsoo mimicked the other’s action and it clicked in his mind right away. 

 

_**Oh.** _

 

 **Oh.**  

 

He gulped. It was like he was dreaming all over again. His body craved the attention of the person, but in his mind rationality told him that he shouldn’t be doing such things with other _boys_. That his family would disown him if they ever found out. That it wasn’t _okay_. But here this guy was, willing to do the same thing he wanted to do. The things he’d only dared to dream about. And maybe just this once, just this one time, he could fulfill his desires and nobody would ever have to know. 

 

_**Because maybe I won’t have this opportunity again in the future.** _

 

Besides, he was quite good looking. 

 

”Okay.” Kyungsoo whispered. ”But no one can ever know.”

 

”Deal.” The guy said and crooked a smile. 

 

Kyungsoo reached out to close the stall door but a hand stopped him. 

 

”Don’t. We’re alone anyway. And your little invention seems to be working.” The guy said, glancing briefly at the yellow sign against the restroom door.

 

His hand wandered from Kyungsoo’s arm down to his unbuttoned pants and dawdled on the waistline of his boxers. He took a step closer to Kyungsoo, legs touching slightly, as he slowly pushed down both items of clothing down to his knees. The shorter boy hissed when he felt the fabric tug slightly on his erection and later release it from its grip just like before. Their eyes met for a second before the taller broke the silence. 

 

”Can I… ?” 

 

It was an unfinished question but Kyungsoo knew perfectly what the other meant. He looked down at the hand on his thigh, thumb caressing the skin softly, and nodded. 

 

”Yes.” 

 

A delicate palm made contact with the base of his length and he forced his body not to react to it purely out of embarrassment. But after two solid strokes he couldn’t help himself from letting out a whimper of pleasure. It came as a natural instinct for him trying to hide his flushed face, so he didn’t think twice before burying his head against the other’s chest. Kyungsoo could hear a steady heartbeat pumping out blood into its arteries just a few centimeters away from his ears. It felt awfully good leaning his body on the other and letting him take control. His eyes wandered downwards to watch what was actually going on and what he saw made him bite his lip and suppress a moan. It was a sinful view. The guy’s hand lingered around his shaft softly; he knew exactly how much pressure to add on the first strokes and just how fast he should jerk it to make it last longer. Kyungsoo’s eyes averted to the clothed legs of the male and it surprised him to see how much harder he was than before. And then a thought occurred to him.

 

 ** _Right, I should probably return the_** ** _favor_** ** _._**  

 

Kyungsoo was quick to unbuckle the other’s belt and unzip the navy blue jeans. It was a bit distracting having his member jerked off while he tried to unclothe the other’s bottom part. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo made it through and felt eagerness arise inside him. He had never done anything like that before in his life, but after the initial scare he felt excited to try something so taboo for society behind closed doors. He pushed down the other male’s bottoms, just like he had done before on him. The shaft was considerably bigger than what he’d expected, not that Kyungsoo had pictured something specific in his mind, but it was much more erect and prominent when naked than when it was clothed. He didn’t hesitate before groping the guy’s ballsack, continued by a soft tug on the member. 

 

It all escalated from there. His back was still pressed against the wall, forehead resting on the other’s broad shoulders. The guy had moved his free hand and rested it on Kyungsoo’s waist while Kyungsoo held onto the stranger’s shirt. Everything felt so intimate and so good, but something kept bugging him and he had to know the answer.

 

”How did you get in here?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to be casual in between crippled breaths. 

 

”I was in one of the stalls.” The guy answered just as casually.

 

”I didn’t see you.” He pointed out, moving his head back just enough to see the stranger’s face

 

”I know.” He smirked. 

 

Kyungsoo’s legs quivered when the taller male started to get more confident with the erection in his hands, which made Kyungsoo hold onto the other’s shoulder for support. It took him a moment to compose himself from the ongoing pleasure and regain his speaking ability.

 

”What’s your name?”

 

The guy gave him a weird, questioningly look, but smiled anyway. 

 

”Odd moment to start a conversation, don’t you think?”

 

”I’d like to know the name of the guy who’s jerking me off.” He gave him a tentative smile, feeling very hot and a little sweaty under the clothes that still covered his body. 

 

The other male laughed in between quiet gasps and ragged breaths as Kyungsoo’s grip on his length became even firmer.

 

”You don’t know who I am then?” 

 

Kyungsoo found it a bit arrogant from the taller.

 

”No, why would I?” He said, determined to undermine the other male’s cocky attitude. The stranger suddenly began to caress the tip of his member with his thumb, making Kyungsoo’s jaw hang open and eyes roll back with a loud moan. The guy had found his weak spot, and it felt amazing. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo felt the cock in between his fingers twitch and he immediately understood that him expressing pleasure was a huge turn on for the other. 

 

”I’m Kim Jongin.” He unexpectedly whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear. As he leaned back his head and into Kyungsoo’s view a smug smile spread across his face. 

 

Kyungsoo definitely didn’t like that aura of superiority that the other one brought along, so he pretended like he was thinking very hard about the stranger’s existence and shook his head.

 

”Not even familiar.” 

 

Jongin arched an eyebrow and eyed him up and down, almost like he was genuinely intrigued. 

 

”Well, what’s your name?” He asked. 

 

”Do Kyungsoo.”

 

He pretended to think about it like he was trying to remember everyone he knew and thus sarcastically imitating the shorter. 

 

”Doesn’t ring a bell either.” Jongin smirked, making Kyungsoo moan again loudly by caressing his weak spot. Each time Jongin pumped his shaft he made sure to swipe his thumb over the tip and each time he did so Kyungsoo got closer to his left ear, making it seem like he was moaning just for him. It was an obscene loop, but both of them enjoyed it too much to stop. 

 

On the spur of the moment, he felt silky hair brush against his scalp and saw on the corner of his eyes how the guy had begun nuzzling his head against the crook of his neck. Kyungsoo felt lips closing in against his exposed skin and heard small muffled moans emerging from the other male. He smiled at the thought of Jongin being embarrassed to make those sounds but being turned on by hearing Kyungsoo’s. 

 

The speed Jongin was using on his length started increasing and Kyungsoo copied his actions. He added more pressure and strength to his pumps, earning a low growl against his neck. Stroke after stroke Kyungsoo lost himself in the other’s touch, losing his whereabouts and completely giving in to the pleasure. 

 

”I’m close.” He said as he felt the familiar wave of heat spread over his lower belly. 

 

Jongin took a step back and with the hand resting on his waist he turned him around prudently, making Kyungsoo recline himself on him and face the stall wall. He circled Kyungsoo’s body with his arms and worked on his pulsing erection with both hands. It started slow again, with the casual tug on his balls every now and then, letting his hands linger a moment longer than necessary on the head of his cock. Then he sped up, earning back that confidence from before and jerking him hard – One hand at the base and the other pumping the top. The overall sensation was too overwhelming for Kyungsoo, so he let go of Jongin’s member and closed his eyes, squirming and flinching in pleasure. He bit his lip to repress his loud moans as much as he could before he came all over the plastic surface, his body shaking before going utterly limp in Jongin’s arms. 

 

Kyungsoo tried to come down from his high and stay focused, but everything around him was cloudy and hazy. He could tell that Jongin helped him put on his pants and sat him down on the toilet lid. Moments later, after continuous hard blinks and deep inhales and exhales, he concluded that Jongin was jerking off on his own and that he probably also came on the wall. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to get up and help the other clean, but as he was about to Jongin had already finished wiping away the creamy, white substance that had been splattered. 

 

”I have to go now.” Jongin said after throwing away the dirty tissue and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. ”Let’s meet up again sometime.” And with a wink he left the stall and closed it. He heard water from one of the sinks, the rustling of tissue papers and how Jongin ’unlocked’ the restroom door. Kyungsoo was left sitting on the toilet completely in disbelief over what had just happened.  

 

A sharp, ringing sound emerged from the school’s speakers suddenly, making Kyungsoo jump out of the surprise and thence wake up from his mushy state. It was the bell that rang 5 minutes before class started. He hurried to take his backpack, wash his hands and fixing his appearance to look more presentable before he busted out of the restroom and headed for his classroom. 

 

X

 

Something had been bugging Kyungsoo all day since the incident in the restroom. Why had his orgasm been so intense? It’s not like he hadn’t experienced anything similar before, although never in that level of intensity. Was it because he was with another person for once? Because it was Jongin’s hands and not his own? Or was it merely because he was in the presence of another male, making his hidden sexuality tingle in excitement? He couldn't figure it out and it made him space out during multiple lessons throughout the day just thinking about it. 

 

”What’s up with you lately? You seem all… Dazed.” Baekhyun, one of his few friends and definitely the loudest and nosiest one, asked the next day. 

 

”Nothing in particular.” Kyungsoo answered shortly as he closed his locker and started walking towards the dining hall. 

 

Baekhyun caught up instantly and inspected him with his eyes, although letting go of the matter when they met up with the girls by the queue. 

 

”Hi!” Jieun greeted with a chirpy smile.

 

”What’s up?” Eunji asked, the fourth and final member of what Kyungsoo considered his ’squad’. 

 

”Kyungsoo’s acting weird.” Baekhyun muttered, still somewhat eyeing him up and down to figure out what was actually going on. 

 

”I’m not!” 

 

”It’s like he’s not really here with us, just thinking and thinking and thinking-” Baekhyun ignored completely Kyungsoo’s answer and kept blabbering until Jieun interrupted him. 

 

”He seems fine to me.”

 

”See.” Kyungsoo mentally thanked the innocent girl. 

 

”I don’t believe you and I’m gonna find out the truth.” Baekhyun said with a huff as he faked being angry and took a tray forcefully out of the stack. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

They sat down at their usual table, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. His friends chatted casually about school and homework. Kyungsoo had stopped listening and was more focused on his food. 

 

”He’s not even _that_ good looking.” Eunji suddenly said, making everyone look up from their plates. 

 

”Who?” Baekhyun asked.

 

”Kim Jongin.” Jieun said dreamily and Kyungsoo almost choked. ”He’s a sophomore and apparently he’s the school’s freshly new heartthrob since Yifan graduated last year.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden intake of information. He looked over at where his friends were looking and found a very familiar lean body with dark hair hanging just as messily as when he last saw him. He was standing beside an equally as tall, blonde guy, body complexion very similar as well, but he seemed rather cold and reserved compared to Jongin. They were quite close to each other and Kyungsoo couldn't help but wonder what their relationship was. 

 

”His popularity is clouding your gaze Jieun.” Eunji said and snapped her fingers in front of the other female. ”He’s not worth your fantasies.” 

 

”But I heard he’s really attentive and caring.”

 

”He’s probably a douche.” Baekhyun added to Eunji’s arguments and continued eating his food.

 

”See, even Baekhyun thinks he’s not good enough for you.” 

 

”What do you think Soo?” Jieun turned to him with a spark of hope in her eyes but with the face of a sad puppy. 

 

”I… I don’t know.” Kyungsoo said nervously. ”I guess we shouldn’t judge someone if we don’t really know the person.” 

 

Jieun’s face split up in half as she grinned widely. She stood up and leaned over the table to give him a warm hug. But as she sat down again his eyes averted to very person they had been talking about before. He was walking past with his queue-buddy, enough distance between them to not attract the attention of the rest of his table. Their eyes made contact and Jongin’s lips tugged upwards a little in recognition and out of the blue he winked at him. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile shyly and look away before anyone suspected anything weird, especially when Baekhyun had been practically on to him since last period. Their lunch ended up being quite pleasant despite the fact that Eunji kept trying to convince Jieun that Jongin wasn’t a good fit. Kyungsoo couldn't help but secretly agree. 

  
  



	2. Y

 

The weekend passed and Monday presented itself with PE right in the morning. They’d met up on Saturday to play video games at Eunji’s house. Considering the fact that they all went to the same class, Baekhyun being one year older but had repeated his freshman year, it wasn’t weird they’d become so close friends. Usually, it was very competitive between Baekhyun and the host, but Kyungsoo’s unanswered questions and the mixture of foreign feelings made him step up his game that evening. He would still end up in third place, but this time he’d become a decent threat against the top two. Jieun would always laugh as she came last, although when it came to any kind of Wii games she was the real champion. 

 

After the sweaty workout, he showered in a haste since he didn’t really like being naked in public. He didn’t mind Baekhyun’s presence near him in the showers that much, but that was only because they had been friends for so many years now. He changed to his regular clothes hurriedly and sat down on the bench, waiting calmly for Baekhyun to finish. Once the other had finally dressed up Kyungsoo took the lead and went directly to his locker, storing his sports bag inside and taking out his books for next period. Unlike him, Baekhyun always did things slowly and took his time to get through the task, which irritated Kyungsoo in the beginning but he eventually learned how to deal with it. Baekhyun at least tried to make some conversation while the younger waited for him. 

 

It had become some sort of tradition, maybe even ritual, to meet up with Eunji and Jieun by their lockers after PE – mainly because they usually took a longer time to get fixed. The school's corridors were crowded; they always were, especially after first period. Students trying to get their textbooks and other school supplies for their next lesson, teachers trying to find their next classroom and the volume rose drastically between all the chattering. They found the girls waiting by their usual meet-up place thanks to the frantic waving from Jieun’s part while Eunji just shook her head and pretended not to know her. Kyungsoo chuckled and heard Baekhyun’s laugh right beside him. 

 

They chatted and waited for the bell to ring, the girls by the lockers and Baekhyun and himself with their backs to the rest of the students. Out of the blue he saw that familiar dark bed hair and broad shoulders walking closer to him. Kyungsoo mentally panicked and froze, watching discreetly how Jongin and his friend really were walking up to their group. A bazillion questions swept through his mind in an instant. Is he going to talk to them? Is he going to say anything of what they’d done together? Is he going to ignore his friends and only talk to him or the contrariwise? Or was he just going to ignore them and pass by? Kyungsoo prayed for the last option. 

 

To his surprise and happiness, he passed them by, but merely a footstep behind Kyungsoo. Although a very strange sensation emerged when he felt a hand put something in the back pocket of his jeans and later pinch the opposite butt cheek. Kyungsoo’s body flinched slightly at the action and looked around to see if anyone had noticed, meeting his eyes briefly with Jongin’s – who was walking backwards. He winked and turned around before disappearing with his blonde friend in the mass of people. 

 

”Kyungsoo, what are you looking at?” Jieun asked.

 

At the sound of his name being pronounced he directed his attention back to his friends, looking at them one by one to see if they’d realized what had just happened. Luckily, they all seemed oblivious, albeit Baekhyun was still suspicious. 

 

”Nothing in particular.” 

 

Y

 

**_Let’s meet again, after_ ** **_second period, same_ ** **_place._ **

 

Kyungsoo repeated the words that were written on the piece of paper he’d found in his back pocket multiple times in his head. He was already in the same stall they’d met the first time, his hands fiddling with the note nervously. The restroom door suddenly opened and Kyungsoo’s head peaked out to snoop on whoever had arrived. To his relief, it was the dark-haired sophomore. 

 

”Hi.” He said, voice much deeper than last time they’d met. 

 

”Hi.” Kyungsoo greeted back as he walked out of the stall. 

 

Jongin went straight for the yellow sign and placed it under the door like Kyungsoo had done on their first meeting. He made his way up to him and cornered the shorter against the counter. Kyungsoo gripped the edge for support and almost turned the motion-controlled tap on, one of the sinks being obliquely behind him.

”How have you been?” His fingers glided inside Kyungsoo’s poplin shirt and rested comfortably on each side of his waist. 

 

”Good.” Kyungsoo placed his hands flat on Jongin’s chest. He hadn’t known he’d missed the feeling of being so close to the younger so much. ”You?”

 

”Good.” He smiled gently and moved one of his hands onto Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 

Jongin pressed his lips softly against the other’s jaw and traced the line slowly. The velvety feeling between the younger’s soft lips and wet tongue made its way down his neck, stopping only when reaching the crook connecting to his clavicle. Jongin stopped to unbutton the first two buttons of his light blue shirt. Then a very strange feeling spiked through his body. Jongin’s plump lips had started sucking on his sensitive skin and it made Kyungsoo gasp lightly. He closed his eyes, feeling every movement of the warm muscle on his neck. The fingers that still remained inside his shirt started tracing aimless patterns on his lower back. He felt his skin stretch under the other’s lips, not enough to hurt him, but enough for it to feel odd. After a few licks and nibbles from Jongin’s part, he kissed the same spot he had been sucking on and took a step back to admire his work. Jongin smiled proudly and caressed the blossoming mark he’d created on Kyungsoo’s neck with his thumb. Kyungsoo turned around to look at the outcome and shrieked when he saw his reflection in the mirror. 

 

”Jongin, what have you done?” He covered the dark, red hickey on his neck. ”How am I supposed to cover this up now?” 

 

”Just button up your shirt and you'll be fine.” The other answered with a cocky smile and winked. 

 

Kyungsoo did what the taller suggested and huffed. It was uncomfortable to walk around with his shirt completely buttoned up but he had no other choice than to endure it. 

 

”Speaking of which, you need to stop winking at me in public.” The older turned back around to face him. 

 

”I thought you liked it.” Jongin said, faking to be innocent.

 

”Is that what you say to all of your hookups?” Kyungsoo bluntly accused after remembering his friends’ discussion about the male during lunch the other day. 

 

”Oh, so you’ve been asking around about me.” Jongin pretended to be offended. 

 

”No, I haven’t.” The shorter crossed his arms over his chest.

 

”Yes, you have. And now you're jealous because you might have competition.” Jongin’s triumphant smile grew. 

 

”That’s bullshit.”

 

”Yeah? Then why do you care so much?” The tanner guy reduced the space between them by leaning his upper body closer to Kyungsoo. 

 

”I don’t. You can fuck around all you want for all I care.”

 

”Fine then.”

 

Jongin plopped down on his knees and smacked his hands together, rubbing them against each other while he licked his lips as if what was right in front of him was a delicious meal.

 

”Today I’ll start with you.”

 

”Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Kyungsoo panicked, stretching out his arms to reach the younger’s shoulders to keep the distance clean between the two. He wasn’t ready to lose his v-card, especially to some random sophomore and even less in one of the school’s restrooms. 

 

”Don’t worry, we’re not on that level of confidence yet.” 

 

**_Yet._ **

 

While Jongin’s words rang over and over again in his mind, the younger had already unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles; in the process untangling himself from the other’s grip. Kyungsoo’s arms hung limply by his sides. His head spun in confusion and delight when he felt the younger’s familiar touch caress him intimately on the outside of his boxers. He grabbed the edge of the counter once again as he felt the biting cold on his member when the taller pulled down his underwear. He didn't even know he was semi-hard until Jongin groped his shaft with no shame whatsoever. Kyungsoo bit his lip as he felt himself growing harder with each tug of Jongin’s hand. Suddenly, something warm and wet glided from the base of his length all over to his frenulum. It felt just like it had done on his neck but much more pleasurable and sensual; so by the time he looked down he knew exactly what Jongin was doing.

 

”Jongin, you don’t have to-” 

 

Kyungsoo’s words were cut off when he felt Jongin’s mouth wrapped around him completely. A low moan escaped his lips as he tilted his head back and breathed in deeply. The sensation was amazing. Unlike the feeling of getting jerked off by another person, receiving a blowjob was much more realistic to what sex would feel like in Kyungsoo’s mind. Although the feeling of Jongin’s tongue pressing flat against his shaft while he sucked him off was probably one he couldn’t compare to anything else in the world. He bit his lip hard when Jongin started bobbing his head up and down. 

 

”Don’t hold back your moans.” The younger said, licking his own saliva off of Kyungsoo’s length so it wouldn’t make a mess. ”I like them.” He added, all while trying his best to look up and make eye contact with the shorter. 

 

Kyungsoo looked to the side and smiled shyly, feeling the flustered red spread from his cheeks down to his neck. He had tried not to hold back, already knowing about the effect it caused on the other, but it had almost become a reflex to bite his lip whenever he felt the urge to moan because of the proximity to the school’s hallway. 

 

”Okay.” He answered with a shaky breath as Jongin retook his position with his plump lips around Kyungsoo’s cock. 

 

The guy moved his head back and forth again, one hand helping him tug on Kyungsoo’s erection while he sucked a moment longer than necessary on the very tip. The other hand caressed his thigh reassuringly, as if saying that he had done this so many times now that Kyungsoo had nothing to worry about. The older wasn’t sure what to make out of the situation in general. Albeit Jongin giving him a blowjob made his inquisitiveness fade away. 

 

Kyungsoo let his moans slip out of his lips carelessly, making the taller look up again. Kyungsoo could barely pry his eyes off of the younger. His movements looked so sinful, it mesmerized him. They made eye contact and their bond grew for each moment they continued to stare at each other. Jongin sucked him off, but this time when he reached the end of the shaft with his mouth he let go and started licking it like he had done before. Jongin smirked and with a glint in his eye winked provocatively – which was a huge turn-on for the shorter. Kyungsoo's body started lightly convulsing unwillingly and the familiar cozy warmth in his lower tummy started creeping down to his toes. 

 

”S-stop, I’m close.” He stuttered. 

 

Without a word, the guy stopped and swiftly stood up on his feet. He made eye contact with Kyungsoo’s dopey ones and licked his lips. Jongin started to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants when all of a sudden he switched to unbutton Kyungsoo’s shirt instead. The older took his chance to return the favor by finishing to unzip the other’s trousers, pushing them down softly when he’d finished. He noticed the outline of the other’s very hard member on his plain white briefs before moving on to help Jongin take off his green t-shirt. By then, Kyungsoo had still not understood why they had to be completely naked. Nevertheless, his instincts told him to trust Jongin on this one. The younger pressed his body closer to the other after pushing down his briefs down to his ankles, making their shafts touch sightly. He placed a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and then grabbed both of their lengths together in one hand. The older of the two put his arms around the other’s neck as the latter started to stroke them slowly. They both moaned simultaneously when Jongin pressed both of their cocks harder together and jerked them faster. His instincts to thrust upwards possessed him when he felt Jongin’s other hand hold onto his lower waist, fingers wandering slowly over to his naked bottom. Kyungsoo had learned to love how intimate and arousing their rendezvous' were, it made him secretly want to be in that state forever. 

 

Another deep moan emerged from his vocal cords as Jongin pressed himself closer to him and jerked them even faster. Kyungsoo felt the same warmth he had felt before in his lower stomach again, this time not even having the time to warn the other before he came with a higher pitched moan. The outcome worked as a lubricant as it dripped down Jongin’s fingers and in between their members. Kyungsoo’s body started shaking slightly as he rode out his orgasm with a new wave of oversensitiveness, leaning onto the firm chest of the younger for support. He could hear how Jongin’s breath started getting ragged up and rooted and he knew that in a matter of seconds the other would orgasm as well. Although, to his surprise, Jongin tiled both of their lengths in his direction, making the cum squirt out all over his tanned and muscled abdomen. The only sound that could be heard were both of their loud breaths, almost heaving for oxygen. After a moment of regaining his stability to walk again without holding on to his by now labeled ’secret lover’, Kyungsoo let go of the other and took a few tissues to wipe away the creamy, white substance from Jongin’s body. 

 

”Thank you.” The other chuckled and went to wash his hands. Kyungsoo smiled back as he threw away the fabric and mimicked the other’s actions. Jongin had already put on his clothes when the shorter had barely put on his boxers. 

 

”I have to go.” The sophomore said as he unfolded the yellow warning sign and put it aside.

 

”Wait! Will this continue to be a thing? Will we see each other again?” Kyungsoo grabbed his arm to stop the taller from running away, his other hand holding up his unzipped jeans.

 

Jongin smiled fondly as he turned around, easing Kyungsoo’s grip on his elbow. Instead, he let his own hand lay comfortably on the junior’s shoulder, right by the hickey, and a soft breath tingled Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

”Same place, after first period, tomorrow.” Jongin whispered and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before exiting the restroom. 

 

 

Y

 

 

”Do. Kyung. Soo. Is that a hickey I see on your neck?” Baekhyun dramatically pointed out. 

 

They were eating lunch when Kyungsoo had, without really thinking about it, unbuttoned the first button of his light-blue poplin shirt. It had been extremely uncomfortable to eat while feeling the tight constrain around his neck and he had been too distracted to remember why he had even buttoned up his shirt in the first place. Now he wished Earth would swallow him in a dark pit and never spit him out.

 

”You go boy!” Eunji patted him on his back and gave him a proud smile. Jieun gasped when she took a closer look. Kyungsoo was completely sure he had by then turned into a hard, cold, slightly red, statue of embarrassment and regret. 

 

”How did that happen?” Jieun asked confused as she leaned forward over the table and kept staring at the mark on his neck. Kyungsoo’s body cringed slightly and tried to hide it with his clothes, this time making sure he would not accidentally show the mark again.  

 

”I think you know how it happened.” Eunji answered for him and grabbed Jieun’s shirt, more or less dragging her back down to her seat. It gave Kyungsoo enough space to breathe again. He mentally thanked her for the gesture. 

 

”You know what I meant.” Jieun glared at Eunji adorably.

 

”You didn’t have it this morning when we changed after PE.” Baekhyun said, inspecting him thoroughly with his suspicious eyes and smiling somewhat mischievously. 

 

”Which means…" Jieun hyped, all of his friends’ smiles growing wider as if they could read each others’ minds.

 

”It's someone from school!” All three of them shouted in unison and started bombarding him with questions. 

 

”Who is it?” Eunji asked.

 

”You have to tell us!” Baekhyun followed.

 

”Yeah, who’s the lucky girl?” Jieun finished. 

 

Kyungsoo gulped and pushed his seat backward a bit with his heels, staring back at them with his owlish eyes wide open. 

 

”I…” 

 

He couldn’t tell them. He knew he couldn’t. And before he could sort out his own thoughts as to why exactly he couldn’t he found himself sprinting out of the dining room alone. 

 

 

Y

 

 

Skipping class had never been his thing. It felt unethical and pointless to do it for no reason at all. But this time Kyungsoo convinced himself that his reason was valid. 

 

He hadn’t come out to anyone in his life before. Hell, he had denied it himself all the time until he actually had the opportunity to get real-life experience on a first-hand level. And that was barely a week ago it had started. He wasn’t prepared to tell anyone. He wasn’t even sure he even _wanted_ to tell anyone at all. And that’s why Kyungsoo was hiding in his and Jongin’s restroom stall during first period. He just couldn’t bring himself to face his friends and be forced to explain what had happened and who it had happened with. Besides, he didn’t mind being early to his meeting with Jongin. 

 

After waiting a little more than an hour, and having to endure a few other students actually needing to use the restroom, the one he was waiting for appeared. As soon as the younger stepped into the room he locked the door like they always did. Kyungsoo walked up to him discretely and shifted the weight of his body between his feet nervously. 

 

”I missed you.” He didn’t know what had gotten in him to say such blunt things, but strangely he didn’t regret it. Although he was quite positive it had been because he’d been mostly alone inside a toilet stall for such a long time.

 

Jongin looked a bit taken aback by the statement. However, his shocked expression turned rapidly into a wide grin.

 

”I missed you too, even though we saw each other less than 24 hours ago.” He said as he circled his arms around Kyungsoo and hugged him tightly. 

 

”Stop being a smartass.” Kyungsoo said with a laugh and hit him jokingly on his chest. Their bodies swung inappreciably from side to side until Jongin stepped back and let his hands rest comfortably on the junior’s waist. 

 

”So… What’s up? Why are you being so affectionate all of a sudden?” He asked with a questionable eyebrow raised.

 

”What are you talking about? I’m not being affectionate.” Kyungsoo immediately looked away and felt the crimson color spread all over his features. He tried to escape Jongin’s grasp, but the other wouldn’t budge. He could swear the other knew he was blushing. 

 

”Well, if you say so.”

 

There was a moment when they both just looked at each other. No erotic feelings involved. His body wasn’t thriving in lust when he looked into the other’s eyes, those dark brown eyes that engulfed his sense of being and time. Kyungsoo felt so immersed in the translucent connection they had created that he wasn’t aware of if he had even blinked. He was afraid that if he actually did blink everything would disappear and he didn’t want to lose whatever they had going on at the moment. 

 

It was quite obvious that Jongin felt the exact same thing. However, it was the younger who took the first step and moved, and to Kyungsoo’s non-showing surprise, he was moving closer to him. Their faces were merely a few centimeters apart when Jongin closed his eyes and circled his arms around Kyungsoo’s lower back. And that’s when it hit him that they hadn’t kissed at all in all this time of them meeting secretly to get off on each other. 

 

Plump, soft, lips touched his own lightly like they were scared of hurting him. He wasn’t sure why but it felt completely surreal. Almost like he was dreaming or had died and ended up in paradise. Kyungsoo stood up on his tiptoes to press back and returned the kiss, clenching his hands around Jongin’s beige sweater to steady himself better. It was a long, tender kiss; and despite lacking much movement, Kyungsoo considered it perfect. 

 

Jongin broke off the kiss slowly and smiled. He started walking towards their usual stall and tugged Kyungsoo along with him. The taller sat down on the toilet and urged the other to sit down on his thighs. Without any complaint, Kyungsoo straddled the other’s legs and sat down. Not even a second later he felt those familiar warm hands rest on his back, smugly lowering themselves slowly to grope his bottom like they always did. He chuckled but nonetheless kissed the guy back, this time trying to deepen the kiss. Jongin returned the kiss and started sucking and nibbling on his lower lip. Kyungsoo knew what that meant, he had seen it in movies and read it in one or two romantic novels. The awareness of what was supposed to happen next made nervous-like tickling happen inside his belly. But despite the fussy feeling he let his mouth hang open. The warm, wet, muscled licked its way inside his mouth. Kyungsoo grabbed the younger by the shoulders and tried to imitate what the other was doing with his tongue. 

 

As a child, Kyungsoo had been rather reserved and hadn’t had many opportunities to explore the nature of physical relationships. Or relationships at all for that matter. He had always known deep down that he wasn’t straight and he didn’t want to pretend to be with someone he didn’t like, so he had stayed far away from people in general when it came to the romantic themes in life. That is, until the tall, tanned and brown-haired sophomore came into his life and turned it basically upside down.

 

They were both long gone into their passionate kiss when Jongin abruptly stopped.

 

”Let’s hang out today.”

 

”What?” Kyungsoo answered baffled, still dazed from the hot kiss. 

 

”After school. We could just go to my place and play video games or something.” Jongin answered while trying to catch his own breath.

 

”Uh huh.” Kyungsoo said started kissing the younger again, not convinced of the hidden meaning behind the other’s words. Jongin laughed at his lack of trust, thus breaking off the kiss again but giving him one more peck. 

 

”We could for once do innocent things and actually get to know each other.” Jongin’s large, slender, fingers moved upwards over his body and started combing Kyungsoo’s hair while he spoke. It made the older shiver. 

 

”Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

 

Jongin sighed and sat up straight, fixing Kyungsoo’s position on him at the same time. 

 

”Do Kyungsoo… Would you like to go out on an extremely casual date where we might just end up eating pizza and playing GTA so we can get to know each other better?” A cheeky smile was plastered on Jongin’s seemingly innocent face, apart from the swollen lips and blown-out pupils. 

 

The shorter took a moment to answer, although the corner of his lips tugged upwards as the smiled reached his eyes. 

 

”Yes, I would very much like to go on an extremely casual date where we just end up eating pizza and playing GTA so we can get to know each other better.” 

 

It didn’t take long before their lips were pressed back together again. They kissed and kissed and got more riled up to hungrily make-out until one of them slowed down and started the cycle all over again.

 

 

Y

 

 

After his meeting with Jongin he had convinced himself that he couldn’t keep hiding and skipping class forever. So, without much more thought to it, he swallowed his fear and stepped inside third period like nothing had happened. He could feel the questioning stares from his friends and he promised himself he would tell them what happened, just skipping the part that it was with a guy and that that guy happened to be the Kim Jongin that Jieun liked so much. He figured he’d just tell them that the person wanted to remain anonymous, like the typical person that calls the police when they witness a crime but never actually tell their names.

 

Kyungsoo had repeated what he was going to say a bunch of times in his head during the lesson. When it finally finished he went straight to his locker, knowing that his friends would definitely follow him to interrogate him about the truth. The last part was mainly Baekhyun’s role. 

 

While his they gathered up around him, already chit-chatting and asking questions, he took a deep breath and was prepared to say everything he had rehearsed. Both Eunji and Jieun expressed a mixture of worry and excitement to know what was going on his life.  But it looked like fate wasn’t on his side that particular day, because suddenly, completely out of the blue, Jongin walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. When Kyungsoo turned around and saw the other male his eyes had turned as wide as two Ping-Pong balls and he felt the imminent urge to scream. 

 

”You know, I’m really craving ice cream today. What do you say if we go to the ice cream shop at the mall first and then head to my place?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s body became rigid like a stone. Every ounce of fear that he had pushed aside crept back up to the surface and almost oozed out of his skin. Jongin looked at all their stoic faces and Kyungsoo knew the other had realized that he had been completely out of place. The younger gulped and stood awkwardly in front of the peering looks he was receiving before breaking the thick silence that hovered over them. 

 

”I’ll take that as a yes then.” He said with a wavering smile before scurrying off. 

 

Kyungsoo was already planning on at least a hundred different ways he could murder Kim Jongin the next time he saw him.

 

 

Y

 

 

”Thank you.” Jongin said to the cashier. He had insisted on paying for the ice creams because of the unfortunate situation he had created earlier. ”So… What did they say?”

 

”They were shocked to say the least, but mostly because it was you and not because of the whole same-sex thing.” Kyungsoo took the ice cream cone Jongin was offering to him with a smile and thanked him. ”One of the girls, Jieun, has been drooling for you all school year.” Not that it really meant much since it was still October, but he’d thought he should at least mention it. 

 

”Really?” Jongin asked, genuinely intrigued. They had started walking towards the younger’s house. Luckily, it wasn’t very far away. 

 

”Yeah, but she took it like it was nothing.” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders and tasted the ice cream. 

 

”How so?” 

 

”She said she would just have to go after your friend Sehun instead.” He said with a chuckle. 

 

”Oh. Well, that would be impossible.” Jongin bit off a chunk of his cookie dough ice cream and sighed happily at the incredibly tasty frozen dessert.  

 

”Why?” Kyungsoo looked up at him curiously. 

 

”Because Sehun is already in a relationship with a Chinese exchange student.” 

 

”I had no idea.” He answered nodding as he continued licking his mint chocolate ice cream. 

 

**_Jieun probably didn’t know either._ **

 

”He’s a bit… _special_ though. He has this weird obsession with ducks and dinosaurs. Well, animals in general, but especially ducks and dinosaurs.” Jongin licked the melting ice cream off of the cone. ”But I mean, as long as he makes Sehun happy I am no one to judge.”

 

The information caught Kyungsoo completely off guard. It hadn’t clicked in his mind at all that Jongin’s friend could be dating a guy and not a girl. His features must’ve had expressed his shock clearly as it seemed like Jongin had noticed his train of thoughts sweeping across his head. 

 

”You know Kyungsoo, it’s not that uncommon nowadays.” He said, knowing that the junior knew what he was referring to. ”Sehun was actually the one who encouraged me to talk to you again after our hot first encounter.” 

 

Kyungsoo needed a moment to process the information he was given by the younger. 

 

**_I guess…_ ** **_I should_ ** **_thank Sehun..?_ **

 

He shook his head. That would’ve been weird. 

 

Jongin brought him back to earth when he suddenly turned and walked up a moderately big house made of dark brickwork and illuminated with extravagant Halloween decorations. 

 

”Welcome to Casa de la Jongin!” The younger said and opened his arms wide to show that that was, in fact, his place. Well, his parents’ place. 

 

Kyungsoo found the house quite hilarious, especially the giant spiders supposedly crawling down the roof. But nothing would beat how corny Jongin could get when they weren’t making out or jerking each other off. 

 

After a bit of chattering about everything and nothing and a lot of showing around the house they really just ended up ordering pizza and playing GTA. That and the very long and serious discussion about the right way to eat pizza; with pineapples or without. Jongin’s very sweet mother had walked in on their conversation in the kitchen and suggested that maybe pumpkin on the pizza was more appropriate for the season. They both had a good laugh. 

 

 

Y

 

 

It had been over a week since their first date and Jongin had texted him if they could meet at their usual place for some ’more fun’ as he had written it. Kyungsoo had merely rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile from creeping up on his face. Supposedly, they were going to meet right after first period, but Kyungsoo’s history teacher had wanted to talk about his recent essay with him so he was running a bit late. Though to his surprise, he met his secret lover in the hallways on his way to the restroom. 

 

”Fancy seeing you here for once.” Jongin said and winked. 

 

”Stop that.” Kyungsoo glared and nudged him jokingly. 

 

”Stop what?” The other acted oblivious to what he meant, but sneaked in a subtle wink. 

 

”That!” Kyungsoo started walking backward and pointed at the taller’s face. 

 

”I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jongin grinned and looked around, faking once again his innocence. 

 

”You have to stop winking at me in public.”

 

”Oh really, I do?” One of the sophomore’s eyebrows raised and his typical smirk appeared.  ”And what are you gonna do to stop me?” 

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip menacingly and was about to reply when his back and stomach was attacked by Jongin’s hands tickling him. 

 

”No, no! Stop!” He said in between laughs and attempts to free himself. They were still somehow making their way to the restroom and were almost by the door. 

 

”How are you gonna stop me, huh? Tell me.” Jongin asked again, this time laughing along the junior. 

 

”Okay, okay, I won’t!” Kyungsoo was out of breath when he finally convinced the other to stop tickling him. 

 

”Good.” Jongin said and opened the door carelessly, definitely not expecting the sight that greeted them.

 

For a split second, Kyungsoo caught the glimpse of his very best friend Byun Baekhyun in a full make-out session with a tall guy, who had strangely large ears, before the shorter pushed the other one away. 

 

”I swear I can explain!” Baekhyun shouted before the two standing by the door broke out laughing. 

 

 

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when I was finishing up writing this story that it is more of a Baekyeol story than a Kaisoo story, but I’m too lazy to rewrite it and it’d be kinda rude to just change the pairing when most of you have subscribed/bookmarked only because it is Kaisoo. But you know, just wanted to share my thoughts on it xD Do comment if you feel the same or disagree!
> 
> Lots of kisses and hugs to all of you!


End file.
